Forum:Best shotgun.
I am having trouble deciding what the best shotgun is. For my needs, I want one with average or high damage, more than a 2 clip, and at least 1 fire rate. High accuracy and a scope are nice, but not necessary. Elemental would be okay, but not like I need it. Could someone make suggestions as to which type of shotgun i should get? Chavezdudeguy 16:53, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Over all Jacobs guns have the highest damage, A hunters shottie will have a bigger mag and higher accuracy but lower damage. they can be made by different manufacturers. A maliwan crux(plague) is a great elemental shottie with about 5-7 mag. Atlas guns are all around balanced with good but average damage, acc, and mag size. It can really depend on your character and play style.Veggienater 17:03, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Combat (pump) for damage: a Jakobs two-shot can reach ~450x12 but fire rate is usually ~0.5-0.7, maxes out at ~1.1 Assault (magazine) for consistency at the cost of damage: best I have is a Vladof five-mag 260x7 and an S&S ten-mag 266x7, but fire rate is usually ~1.6-2.1 maxes out at ~2.6; also an assault is more accurate and reloads noticeably faster than combat varieties. For elemental shotguns, the Maliwan Plague rules all. Everything else just doesn't proc enough, and the unique spread patterns can't hit shit. 17:13, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I found a torgue shotgun with my Brick that's 404x7 dam.-68.8 acc.-1.5 ROF. two rounds with a 3.9 (i think) zoom. That's easily the best all around shotgun I've ever seen, aside from the Plague/Crux like Nagamarky mentioned. I like Hyperion Deaths a lot, too, as they're very fast and very accurate. I have one with only 197x7 damage but 82.1 acc and a 2.1 (maybe 1.9) ROF. Atlas also makes some really kick ass shotties. Aside from looking totally bad-ass, you can find variants in the neighborhood of ~290x9 damage, ~60 acc., and ~1.5 ROF. Factor in an incredible cylinder of 13 rounds, and a decent zoom, and you have yourself one solid and reliable weapon that's suitable for any situation in which a shotgun could be needed. Maliwan and S+S shotguns behave similarly, the principle differences being S+S's high capacity coupled with an above average ROF, and Maliwans having a better proc chance, but I don't usually find them to be preferable to anything else, aside from Vlaadof, whose shotguns I find to be somewhat lacking in all areas aside from ROF. Jakobs, as is their mileu, makes incredibly powerful matadors, and some of their combat shotguns have pretty decent accuracy without sacrificng power. However, I usually leave them relgated to my bank, as their poor ROF makes them pretty useless in pressure situations for me. Hope this helps at least a little.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 17:48, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Maliwan Crux is my fave assault shotgun. reload speed, elemental, and rof. Torgue Matadors are my fave combat shotgun. Awesome power, Clip size, and atachments... (scopes, blades, stabilized, etc.) |_|JCEHunter|_| 18:56, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone here have anything they wanna trade? What kind of damages do the Maliwan cruxes have? I like deaths also, but they do low damage. Does anyone have a combat shotgun with high damage? preferably from torgue, dahl or atlas. Chavezdudeguy 04:23, August 10, 2010 (UTC) : A Level 61 Maliwan ZPR630 C Pestilent Crux tops out at 7x 182 damage, 62.4 Acc, 1.9 RoF, x 4 Corrosive, Very High Elemental Effect Chance (no, I've never found one that good - I'm using GearCalc for this - that's with barrel 4, barrel 5 drops damage to 7x 165, but accuracy goes up to 77.1). But you are more likely to find them in the 100 to 150 range, and sometimes they are only x3 Corrosive, and accuracy can go as low as 40.3. Don't let the apparently low damage fool you - even a fairly ordinary Vitriolic Crux is a fantastically powerful weapon, especially against Lance (so long as your Shotgun Weapon Proficiency is well up there). It will proc on every shot, the RoF is good to very good (range 1.3 to 1.9) and it just melts them (unless they are Chemical Troopers of course). : The best I've found in game is a Level 58 ZPR630 C Vitriolic Crux (7x 156 dam, 77.1 acc, 1.9 RoF, x4 Corrosive, Very High Elemental Effect Chance, 4.0 zoom). It works a treat on practically everything, not just Lance, but for a long time I was using a Level 60 ZPR10 Vitriolic Crux (7x 151 dam, 74.6 acc, 1.9 RoF, x3 Corrosive, High Elemental Effect Chance, no zoom) and that worked damn well too, even though it was only x3 Corrosive. Sorry, but I'm on PC so I can't dupe it for you, and I don't play online. Your best bet for finding a good Crux is to farm Craw - he drops lots of them - or to go on farming the Armory till you drop. Outbackyak 13:16, August 10, 2010 (UTC) As others have noted, a high RoF Brute_(weapon) and Death are great. Get one with a RoF of 2.1~2.6 and just watch the body parts fly! -- MeMadeIt 05:12, August 10, 2010 (UTC) In my personal opinion,the best shotgun i have ever used is my dahl bulldog.With its 20 round clip,resonable fire rate,and combined with my soldier's heavy gunner class mod,it often proves to be my most effective weapon i have. My heavy gunner increases all clip sizes by 70% it also adds 3 more points to overload increasing my bulldog magazine to about 54. The best shotgun also depends on your disired style of play, Hunters, Death or the like are still great at mid-range due to high accuracy. If you just jump into the fray and shot erverything face-to-face you could as well take a s&s crux or the vladof hammer or some matador etc. I prefer higher acc shotties and for close combat the crux. As for the lower damage of the hunter or death shotguns... keep in mind that you get more pellets into one target, so you should do more damage on a distance... there we are back to styleof play. Murgel99 15:48, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I really like my matador, except it only has a 2 clip size. I really appreciate hunter shotguns, but i have a masher that pretty much fills that purpose. I am looking for a good close quarter shotty. Mine does 336x12. so if any of you have one that does roughly the same damage i would like to hear about it. Chavezdudeguy 19:08, August 10, 2010 (UTC)